You're Mine
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella thinks Edward cheated on her with Tanya. One drunken night out and she gives him a call, revealing her deepest feelings. When she awakes, she's with Edward... Can he make her see the truth? Three-Shot - BPOV/EPOV/EPILOGUE. AH. RATED M FOR LEMONS.


**So this is a brand new two/three shot (depending on how you guys like it) that came to my mind a couple of days back :)**

**STRICTLY RATED M: Don't read unless Over 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, they own me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Forget him Bella." I nodded to myself in the mirror of my tiny bathroom. I bent forward a little more, applying the right amount of brown eyeliner to match my brown doe eyes.<p>

Tonight was the night I forgot about Edward Cullen.

Picking up my wine glass that sat on the edge of the sink, I drank the last drop from the glass. I pulled my lipstick from my make-up bag, putting it on quickly as I heard my front door rap simultaneously.

"I'm coming!" I shouted towards the front of my apartment, fixing my hair until it sat perfectly.

"I hope not!" Alice's quirky voice shouted back, "We're supposed to be going out tonight!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked to the door and opened it slowly, "Alice Brandon you are a dirty bitch."

"I know." She smirked at Rose as they both entered my apartment, "But that's why you love me."

"True." I agreed, "Some wine?"

"Definitely." Rose sighed, "You go get ready and we'll pour it."

"Thanks." I smiled, already heading towards my bedroom.

Now that my hair and make-up was done, all I had to do was get changed. I slipped off my sweats and tank top, dropping them on the floor as I tried not to glance at my bed.

Too many memories.

Memories that I couldn't fight.

The image of Edward and I was already in front of me. We were lying in bed, him running his fingers through my hair as I lay on his chest, relaxing after coming down from our high.

I bit my lip, shaking off the thoughts as I turned to my wardrobe.

I pulled out the first few of my dresses, none of which would give me the satisfaction of wearing tonight. Finally, I found the little black dress that I absolutely adored.

Edward adored it too.

I shook my head again, ignoring the pang of pain in my heart as I pictured us the night I'd worn this dress.

No.

I wouldn't think about him, not tonight.

I changed into black lace underwear before bringing the skin tight dress over my body. It had tiny straps that crisscrossed along my back, before the fabric travelled uninterrupted to my ass, stopping a good few inches from my knee.

Once I'd pulled on my red heels for a splash of colour, I checked my make-up and hair once more. Satisfied with my image, I flung a few pieces of make-up into my clutch bag alongside my phone, money and apartment keys.

Walking out of the bedroom to join the girls, I was somehow thankful that the sale of my apartment hadn't gone through yet, otherwise I'd be homeless.

Edward and I had been living together for four months now, and I'd been in love with him for almost a year. I couldn't say how long he'd loved me, I couldn't say if he ever did.

But that was what tonight was for. I was going to forget the supposed love of my life.

I didn't care that he'd fucked his colleague in his office. I didn't care if he lied to my face when I'd confronted him.

I didn't care.

Tanya Denali had been after him since he'd got his promotion six months back, but we'd been strong. Or so I'd thought. I believed I was enough for Edward. I believed that he was the love of my life, that we'd get married and have children.

How wrong could I have been?

I found out from Mike Newton that he'd "fucked her brains out" in his office. It was such a nice image to receive when I was planning a special night for his birthday.

That night, instead of dinner and love, we served each other with shouting and tears.

I walked out, returned to my apartment and picked up my stuff when I knew he'd be gone somewhere. Probably off fucking Tanya again.

"Some wine, beautiful?" Alice asked suddenly, snapping me from my daydream.

"No thanks, I'll just wait until we get to the club."

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Rose sighed, "It's only been five days since you left Edward."

"Don't mention him." I warned them both, "Not tonight. Not ever."

They both exchanged glances before downing their drinks quickly and standing up, "Come on. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the club the party was already in full swing. Rose pulled both Alice and I to the bar, where her favourite barman in the world – Emmett – was working. After fluttering her eyelashes and giving him a little wink, we had our first set of drinks.<p>

By the fifth round I was on the dancefloor, dancing the night away as if I didn't have a care in the world. A few times random guys tried to dance with me, but I pushed them off. They weren't my type.

Firstly, they didn't have green eyes. I loved green eyes.

Secondly, they had horrible haircuts. I loved messy hair that I could adore.

Third, they weren't... Him.

I moved to the bar, trying to ignore Rose as she devoured Emmett, who'd obviously finished his shift. I glanced around for Alice, only to spot her in the corner, flirting with a blonde haired male who was definitely turning on the charm.

I sighed to myself, ordering double vodkas to take away my pain.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Bella?" The familiar voice was troubled and anxious as it travelled down the receiver to my ear.<p>

I sighed, leaning back against the cool brick wall as I shut my eyes. I missed his voice.

"Bella? Answer me, love."

"Why do you call me that?" I spoke suddenly, my words sounding slurred to my own ears.

"Call you what?" A pause, "Bella have you been drinking?"

"Love." I retorted, "You call me that but you don't know the first thing about love." I shook my head, speaking louder as my jelly-like legs brought me to sit down on the concrete, "You don't love me. Never have. Never will."

"Bella please." Edward's voice was very worried now, "Where are you?"

"I actually loved you." I whispered, feeling a wetness drip down my cheeks as I tried to stay upright, "I wanted to marry you and give you babies... You wanted to fuck Tanya Denali."

"Bella I didn't have sex with her!" His voice was furious, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because!" I flung one hand into the air, "I'm not good enough for you. You were bound to find someone better."

"There's no-one better than you Bella. You know that." His voice was soft now, the way it was when we were making love or he was waking me in the morning.

"Don't..." I pleaded, shutting my eyes as my stomach churned uncomfortably, "I need to forget you. You broke my heart... Why did you ring me?" I demanded angrily.

"You rang me." He was gritting his teeth, I could tell. He always did that when he was frustrated, "Bella, where are you?" I could hear him grabbing his keys.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Did you go out by yourself?" He was appalled.

"No." I snapped, "Rose took off with bartender guy and Alice met some guy from Texas. Do you know they wear cowboy hats in Texas?"

"Bella, what do you see around you?"

I looked up, "Lights." I answered simply, "Street lamps..." I squinted my eyes, "A sign."

"What does it say?" There was wind rustling in the background of the line.

"The Box." I peered as closely as I could from across the street, "The Box." I nodded again.

"I'm coming to get you. Stay there okay?"

"I don't want to see you!" I shouted down the phone, "You make me sad!"

But there was no-one on the other end of the line.

* * *

><p>I groaned, rolling over slightly as I tried to make sleep last longer. Crushing my face into the pillow I thought I could make myself fall asleep, and the pounding in my head would disappear, but the scent that filled my senses made my eyes snap open.<p>

Edward.

My eyes closed again quickly as I took a long breath of the smell, trying to commit it to memory before I'd have to leave it again. Once I was satisfied I lifted my head, opening my eyes to glance around Edward's dark bedroom. I sat up, feeling a soft fabric rub against my skin. Looking down I noticed I was wearing one of Edward's t-shirts. I bit the inside of my mouth, glancing to my left quickly to see if he was beside me.

He wasn't.

I got up, looking at the clock on the bedside table to gage the time. It was four in the morning. I suppressed a groan, walking slowly out of the memorable bedroom and into the familiar hallway that led to the living room.

My eyes settled on Edward in an instant. He was lying on the couch, his eyes closed and a frown on his lips as he slept silently. He didn't look peaceful. And for a moment I just stared, feeling tears of despair run down my face at the man I'd loved and lost.

His hair was a mess, and one of his hands was still stuck in it, as if he'd ran his fingers through it during his sleep. His other hand was on his chest, which was adorned with a black t-shirt while his lower body wore a simple pair of sweats.

I reached to wipe my eyes, sniffing slightly to stop my nose from running.

"B-Bella?" I pulled my hand away quickly, only to see Edward sitting up on the chair, squinting through the darkness to try and see me.

"Yeah..." I whispered back, making it sound more like a question than answering his.

"Are you okay?" He was sitting up fully now, and he reached across to a little table and turned on a lamp to light the room.

"I... I'm fine..." I swallowed slightly, not sure what to do with myself, "Could I please get my clothes? And my phone? I want to go home..."

I watched as his eyes flashed with pain and his jaw strained a little, "No." He answered stiffly.

"What?"

"You are home." He looked away from me before meeting my eyes once again, "You're not going anywhere."

"Edward." I stalled, trying to gather my wits, "This isn't my home anymore. We're-"

"Don't you _dare _say we're over because we're just beginning." He stood up, walking across the room to me until he towered above my five feet four inches, "You're not leaving me."

The tears were streaming my face again, "Edward... No..."

"Bella I did not have sex with Tanya Denali!" He was exasperated, and he tugged at the ends of his tousled bronze locks in frustration, "I'd never do that to you!"

"Mike... Mike told me." I looked away, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, and Mike just wants in your fucking knickers Bella!"

My eyes snapped back to his, and the green gaze was burning right through me, "He does not." I gasped, "He barely knows me!"

"Yes he does! You've been to company parties with me, you've spoken to him, he's seen you all dressed up and ready to party... He wants you and he'd do anything to get you away from me."

"You're lying." I whispered, shaking my head.

He took hold of my upper arms suddenly, and I tried not to react under his warm and tender grasp, "Baby I've never lied to you... Can't you see that you're the only woman I love? That I'll ever love?" He paused, "Look at me." At his gentle command, my eyes rose to meet his, "Tell me that I don't love you... Tell me that I don't want you forever... Tell me that I don't want to marry you or have babies with you... Tell me..."

I stared at him for a long moment, watching in awe as tears formed in his green eyes and his gaze tore straight to the heart of me, "I..."

"I love you." He bit out brokenly, "I've never even looked at Tanya the way I look at you."

Gazing at him, I could see the truth there in his eyes. Mike Newton had lied to me, and Edward hadn't. I felt the sudden urge to hug him, to gather him into my arms and comfort him for all the pain I'd put him through, but I had to apologise.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, "I thought... Tanya, she's so beautiful and... If I'd passed you on the street I'd say that that's the type of woman you'd want in your life... Two amazing and gorgeous people together... I just jumped to conclusions because I didn't think I was good enough for you..."

He shut his eyes, as if my words actually pained him, but somehow he smiled, "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You are the most beautiful woman in the world... I see guys staring at you, wanting you." He opened his eyes again, "But I know that we're meant to be together, and that no-one can take you away from me... Do you believe me?" He demanded, "I need to hear you say it."

I reached up, pushing back his hair before my hand travelled to the light stubble on his jaw, "I believe you. I'm sorry I ever thought you'd slept with Tanya... I love you Edward..."

He let out a breath, smiling easily as he pulled me flush against him, burying his face in my hair, "Oh God... I love you baby..."

I held onto him tightly, feeling fresh tears seep down my cheeks, "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday... I had something amazing planned but... I just..."

"It doesn't matter." He tightened his hold, "I only turned twenty six, we still have a million more birthdays to celebrate."

I laughed a little, "Edward you aren't going to live forever."

"With you I will." He nodded, pulling back slightly, "You scared me tonight you know." He whispered suddenly.

"I... I'm remembering most of it now... I'm sorry."

"You should be." His voice was strained, "Anything could've happened to you if you hadn't called. And it wasn't just tonight... I've been worried the past five days..."

"I'm sorry... For what I said to you too... I didn't mean it."

"You did." He retorted, "But I'm glad."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because it just proved to me that you really did still love me. And that you want to marry me and have babies with me." He smirked.

"I'd love you have your babies..." I glanced down at the hardwood floor between us, feeling my skin shiver slightly at the excitement of my words.

"A little mini Bella..." He murmured.

"A little mini Edward..." I smiled to myself.

Placing two fingers under my chin, he tilted my head up slightly, "How about we start our life, love?"

"We've already started it." I smiled, "Now we just continue."

His smile seemed ingrained in his face as his lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently, "Now we just continue."

At the touch of his lips my body seemed to melt against him and I sighed, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. He reacted automatically, slowly snaking his fingers to my hips and tugging me closer.

I mumbled something against his lips, but my thoughts were a mad haze as I tried to kiss him harder, crushing my lips to his. He pulled me closer, taking my feet off the ground as he started to walk us towards the bedroom. I nodded my agreement at the thoughts I could almost hear running around in his head, kissing him deeper.

Edward. Sex. Love.

I needed it all.

I felt myself being lowered onto the bed, but I couldn't bear to be away from Edward. I needed him everywhere, all over me, inside me, so I reached up to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down with me. His hands left my hips to hold him up on the bed, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he whispered my name softly.

I felt the heat and wetness pool as I heard his deep, soft voice. I moaned, reaching for his t-shirt in a desperate attempt to get us naked. Within a second Edward knew what I wanted. He pulled off his shirt before grabbing the hem of the shirt I wore. I raised my arms for him to take it off and I faintly heard it hit the bedroom floor with a tiny thump. Edward's head lowered suddenly as he pushed down my bra straps before reaching to my back to remove it completely. His lips brushed past my collar bone, before dipping further to my breasts, where he took one hard nipple into his mouth and sucked on it fiercely. I heard myself gasp loudly, but I could barely breathe as he dropped the bra on the floor and pushed his fingers down to my panties. Within seconds they were gone, and I was laid before him naked.

He pulled away from me suddenly to stare down at my body, and the look in his eyes had me blushing scarlet. He reached for my hands suddenly and laced our fingers together as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He spoke deeply, his voice thick with lust.

I didn't answer, instead I stared at him a little longer, wondering how on earth I could deserve someone like him.

He pulled me up suddenly until my chest was flush again his, "Let me show you."

He positioned me until I was kneeling on the bed and then he moved to kneel behind me. I watched from the corner of my eye as his sweat pants dropped to the floor beside the heap of our clothes, and I bit down on my lip in anticipation.

His hands found mine again and he brought my arms back to wrap around his neck as he laid his chin on my left shoulder, "Don't take your arms down." He whispered into my ear.

I nodded, "Okay..."

His hands left mine before travelling to my waist where he pulled me back until I felt the hard jut of his erection against my lower back. I moaned instinctively, pushing back further to create a little more friction and induce a moan from his own lips.

"You are so beautiful..." He murmured into my ear, moving his hands lower until they rested on my thighs. I squirmed slightly, desperate for him to move his hands inwards.

Instead he widened my legs and pressed his knees against mine so I couldn't move them. I felt my dripping pussy desperate for attention and tried to squeeze my legs together to create a little relief.

His fingers moved suddenly and he swiped two along my folds, making me cry out in pleasure before he raised them so we could both see, "And you're so wet... Do I make you wet baby?"

"Yes..." I gasped, "Only you."

"Only me." He confirmed, before bringing one of his soaked fingers to my lips, "Want a taste?"

I reached forward slightly and he slipped the finger into my mouth before I sucked on it slowly, letting my tongue swirl around it seductively as I tasted myself.

"I love how dirty you are..." He growled in my ear, "I love your dirty mouth..."

I let out a pant that was mixed in with my moan, pushing my back against his cock, "Please Edward..."

"Soon baby..." He crooned, "Soon..."

He moved his other wet finger to my jaw, trailing it along my jawbone before slipping his finger into his mouth, "Mmmm..." He moved against me slightly, rubbing his cock against my back as he tasted me, "You're fucking delicious."

"Not as good as you." I countered breathlessly.

He chuckled slightly, moving his lips to my jaw where he licked off my wetness slowly, "You can taste me later."

"Please..." I shut my eyes, wishing desperately that some relief would come from this situation.

"Look at you baby... You're dripping down your legs." His light stubble brushed against my skin as he peered downward. I followed his gaze, biting my lip at the sight in front of me, "I can make you cum just by my words, can't I?"

"You have so many times before..." I breathed, "Business trips, telling me how much you missed me, how much you wanted me..."

He groaned, before moving his large hands to my breasts, kneading them slowly, "I've missed you Bella... Five days without you... I've missed your voice, your laugh, your hair... Your body. I've missed the way you have me hard and wanting you every second of the bloody day... Don't ever leave me again..."

"I won't." I shook my head, dropping it back onto his shoulder, "Please Edward..."

"Wait..." He commanded softly, "I want you to cum first..."

I shut my eyes, moaning loudly at the promise of an orgasm soon. I couldn't endure this torture any longer.

"Do you like my cock Bella?"

"Yes..." I rocked my hips slightly, wanting to pull my hands from his neck and touch myself.

"Do you like when I fuck you? When I pound inside you and make you scream for me?"

"Oh God... Yes Edward I love it..."

"Imagine it baby... Imagine me inside you, pumping inside you, making you cum..."

I was shaking against him, trying to close my legs to create a little friction, but it was impossible. Instead I was laid bare, having an orgasm by Edward's words.

"What about my fingers? Or my tongue? Do you like that?" I was beyond words now, all I could comprehend was the aching fire and need deep within me, "Do you like when I lick your pussy clean?" He moved closer to my ear, a whisper dropping from his lips now, "Do you like when I talk dirty to you, beautiful?"

I cried out, biting down on my lip as my head knocked back to Edward's shoulder, my body shaking violently with the force of the orgasm he'd caused. I could feel my body contracting and shivering as the waves of pleasure tore through me, making me scream for Edward and beg for more.

I could feel him tighten his grip as I came, and he hissed in my ear as I came down from my high, "I love it when you talk dirty baby..."

I opened my eyes slowly, moving my head to look at him, "Only you Edward..."

He smirked, "I know baby... Only me... Not Mike Newton, not anyone can do this..." He reached down with one finger, running it along my soaked pussy.

I shut my eyes for a moment at his contact, before pushing back against his cock, "And neither Tanya, nor any other girl can do this to you... Only me..."

He grinned, "Finally, you learn."

I sighed a little, shutting my eyes as I leaned close to him, licking slowly along his earlobe, "Fuck my mouth Edward."

I heard and felt his breathing stall as a not-so-silent moan escaped his lips.

"You love it when I talk dirty don't you?" I whispered, "So fuck my dirty mouth baby..."

We both opened our eyes at the same time, staring at each other before he let go of my waist and I turned around to face him. I dropped to my knees, staring at his cock as I licked my lips and looked up at him.

He was watching me with hooded eyes as I reached forward a little and ran my tongue over the tip of his dick. He shut his eyes, inching forward instinctively as I opened my mouth to let him have access. I curved my lips, running my tongue along every inch of him as he pushed further into my mouth. When his massive cock was as far as it could go I grabbed his hands and placed them on the back of my head.

He tangled his fingers in my hair as he pulled out of my mouth before he began thrusting into it slowly. I took him further and further with each thrust he gave me, sucking harder on his tip before grazing my teeth along his length as he quickened his pace. I gripped his thighs, moaning in pleasure as he threw his head back and let my name fall from his lips.

When he came, I felt the hot liquid pour into the back of my throat as he continued to thrust deeper and slower, my name tumbling from his lips like a spell, or a trance. I waited until I'd cleaned him completely before I pulled away, glancing up at him as he took a deep breath.

He met my eyes slowly, shaking his head, "I've really missed you baby..."

I smiled at him, moving closer until I was close enough to kiss him, "I need you Edward..."

His eyes were on my lips, and he pressed his to mine as he turned us both on the bed until he was hovering above me. I felt his cock at my entrance, already hard and waiting to become buried deep inside me. He kept his lips locked onto mine as he thrust inside me, hard and needing.

This was what I needed.

We could make love and cuddle some other time, but right now I needed it hard and instinctive.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning as he pumped into me fiercely, taking my breath away with every thrust. His lips were everywhere, kissing and biting my lips and neck as his hands covered every inch of me. I dug my fingers into the mattress below me, screaming his name as I felt myself on the brink of my orgasm. But Edward slowed down, shaking his head at me as my eyes widened.

"I'm not letting you cum until you tell me that you're mine, and that you're never leaving me again." His words were strained as he tried to hold back his own release.

I stared into his eyes, suppressing moans as he hit _that_ spot slowly and tactfully, "I'm yours Edward." I breathed, "I'm all yours. I'm never leaving you again."

"Good... I can't live without you."

In that moment, as he murmured those words and gave one hard thrust right to the core of me, I felt my world burst into a million pieces of happiness that I'd spend the rest of my life picking up with Edward. I held onto him as I tightened around his cock, feeling and hearing him reach his own climax as he spilled inside of me.

I shouted his name as he called for me, and he buried his face in my shoulder as he breathed deeply. We laid that like for a long moment as the waves of pleasure and harmony rolled through us, capturing our breath and our senses with it. I ran my fingers along his shoulder blades, placing a soft kiss on his jaw as he pulled back a little.

"I love you Bella..." He whispered softly, crushing his lips to mine in a soft promise.

I smiled on his lips, "I love you too..."

* * *

><p>"Bella..." The soft voice was waking me slowly, and I felt fingers running through my hair as I smiled, pushing myself closer beside Edward's warm, naked body.<p>

"What is it?" I sighed, wrapping my arms around him tighter as I tried to let sleep take over once more.

"Your phone's been going off for the last hour... I think it's Alice..."

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Edward's free hand holding my phone. I sighed a little, sitting up vaguely as I reached for it. I placed my lower arm on Edward's chest to hold me up, opening the text messages from Alice quickly, each of them saying the same thing.

_Where are you? Are you okay?_

I opened up a new message, typing it quickly;

_I'm at home. Safe and sound :)_

I reached over to put the phone back on the bedside table before glancing at Edward.

He was smiling at me wistfully.

"What is it?"

"You just said you were at home."

"Well..." I paused, "I am home..."

He pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead before I rested against his chest again.

"I never want to lose you again... Not even for a second." I whispered, running my fingers along his abs gently.

"You won't baby... Well." He stopped for a second, "I can't guarantee that you won't lose me for a second... You know I go a bit crazy in the toy section of Walmart."

I giggled, crushing my face to his chest, "You're crazy."

"I know... But seriously, we won't ever be apart again."

"Good..." I looked up at him, planting a soft kiss on his lips quickly.

"I might sell the apartment." He commented suddenly.

I frowned, "Wait, what?"

"Well... You sold your flat to live with me... But this isn't really practical for a family is it?" He was looking around the room slowly, "If we sell your flat and this one, we could buy a house..."

I stared at him for a long moment, "Are you serious?" I whispered incredulously.

I glanced at me quickly, "You don't want to?" He was already frowning.

"No, I do." I clarified quickly, "But... You really meant what you said about a family?"

He reached up to brush my hair back, "Of course..."

I stared for a second longer, before smiling and pulling his lips to mine quickly, "Make love to me Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it a success? I really hoped you guys enjoyed it :)<strong>

**I had orginially planned for this to be a three shot, whereby i'd do a BPOV, then an EPOV and finally a glimpse into their future, HOWEVER i want to know what you guys want... Do you want all three? Or just one or two? Please review and let me know :)**

**That's my ramblings finished, please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


End file.
